dajfandomcom-20200214-history
Xayton Kuran
Xayton Kuran is a former Council member of the Dark Angels Jedi Order. He also has spent time in the service of the Empire as an Imperial Knight, and as a Royal Guard of Naboo more specificly to the Queen and her family. Despite being trained as a Guardian while a member of the Dark Angels, Xayton tends to prefer words then actual comabt, while leaving the latter as a last resort. Even though he avoids actual combat Xayton is an extremely proficient swordsman and can often be found sparring. While being trained and adept in all forms of saber combat Xayton is specificly known for his skill in Form II: Makashi. He is one of the few people left in the galaxy that prefers the form. Along with his swordsmanship Xayton is well versed in the Force as a whole leaving some to wonder if he is actually a Sentinal or even a Consular. He has shown notable prowess in Tutaminis. He is also skilled in telekinesis, telepathy, and other powers such as Sense, Drain, Lightning, and Cloak to name a few. Personality Xayton thinks in a very logical manner and as a result of this he tends to be rather insightful when speaking with people. Xayton comes across as a serious individual but despite this he is known to be extremely nonchalant about things. More interstingly is his general lack of urgency. Xayton likes to take his time with almost everything and never seems to be in any sort of hurry. He is also noted to be prone to long bouts of laziness where he wont really feel like doing much at all prefering to be alone and not bothered. While it doesn't happen often Xayton has been seen to have strange changes in personality. It is believed that he may have some sort of Bipolar Disorder. Early Life Born to an extremely wealthy family on Telos IV, Xayton was always privileged to the best of everything, he always had everything handed to him. He never had to work for anything. Despite his happy exterior this always annoyed him. When Xayton turned 16 he decided he was going to find something worth working towards, something that wouldn't be handed to him, so he decided to leave Telos to leave his wealthy lifestyle behind. He managed to get a ride off Telos with a bounty hunter and never he looked back. Not long after leaving his home Xayton's demeanor changed from happy and hyper into what can only be described as very calm and reserved, almost to the point of being cold. Xayton ended up spending 4 years with the bounty hunter traveling around until he ran into a Jedi Knight who sensed something in Xayton and told himhe may be force sensitive. Not long after Xayton started to hear whispers of a a new Jedi Order forming. Thinking that may be the "perfect goal" Xayton decided to leave his bounty hunter companion and set out to try and find the temple of the new order. Later Life Over the years Xayton worked his way up in the order and was given a seat on the Council. Years later Xayton became rather disenchanted with the Dark Angels and left the order to roam around the galaxy looking for a new purpose. After the traveling around for a number of years Xayton came to be good friends with a group of Imperial Knights, descendants of the original group trained by Roan Fel. Having been with the Knights for a number of years they decided to take Xayton to the Emperor to be inducted as an Imperial Knight. Shortly after becoming an Imperial Knight Xayton was sent to the Jedi Order on Coruscant as a liaison for the Empire. Despite being an Imperial Knight the Jedi were happy to have Xayton and even taught him some of their philosophy, ways, and greatly enjoyed sparing him with him. A couple of years later after the death of the Grandmaster of the Order a new Grandmaster was appointed who saught to make a number of changes in the Temple. When the Grandmaster told Xayton he was no longer permitted to be in the Jedi temple Xayton got into an argument with him over philosophy and his newly proclaimed authority, believing the wrong choice was made as to who should lead the Jedi. Seeing the Grandmaster as foolish and unfit to lead the Order, Xayton Kuran grabbed his now recolored Imperial Knight armor and left Coruscant. Xayton has been recently seen around a young group of Jedi proclaiming themselves as the Dark Angels Jedi. He has also been reported to have been in Empire space, seemingly taking an interest in the current civil war that is going on between then Imperial Rebals, the Imperial Army, and the Sith. It is currently not certain what side, if any that Xayton is on. Some presume that he is going to side with the Imperial Knights given his friendship and former status with them.